leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyndongwapo/Polo, the Capricorn
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = Range |health = 40 |attack = 30 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 555 (+81.5) |damage= 58.65 (+2.97) |range = 550 |armor = 22.6(+3.24) |magicresist = 32 (+1.17) |attackspeed = 0.659 (+2.92%) |healthregen = 8.25 (+0.68) |speed = 335 }} Polo is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Polo is the stellar champion of constellation which is the sign of Capricorn, Stellar Champion no. 012. Abilities of target's missing health |range= 450 units }} }} He channels in place up to 8 second max channel duration, which each second gain a Sonic Charge that stack for up to 5 times. Each charge increase the second cast range, increase the slow amount and each charge is the number of sonic explosions in the area. Silence and displacement crowd control effects will interrupt this skill, refunding the cost and leave this skill into half of it's cooldown. Release a concentrated sound toward the ~275 unit radius target area. On reaching the area or if it encounter any enemy champion, this will explode dealing magic damage and apply 40% slow in over 2.5 seconds to the first explosion. Next explosions will deal a reduced amount of damage. The passive Flute Sound will activate on first and second cast of this skill. Missile Speed: 2100 units per second |leveling= |range= 800 units |cost= |costtype= Mana |cooldown= seconds }} }} Polo grants permanent Ability Power in every Bubbles triggered. Summon a sound bubble in the ~300 unit radius AOE that arms after 0.7 second delay, which stealths after arm. Any enemy unit passess through it, bubble will explode creating a beautiful light charming all unit caught in the area. When charmed they are slowed for 50% and walk toward the light. Polo can create up to 3 bubbles at a time. This activates the passive Flute Sound. |leveling= |range= 1300 units |cost=100 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= 12 seconds }} }} Leaps toward the target position then leaves a magical step ground on cast and to the landing position of Polo. Each Magical Step can be right click by Polo or his allies to teleport to other Magical Step on ground. This will consume both magical step after use. This is helpful to escape in between walls together with his ally, can be used also for juke by returning to previous position, and can be used in initiating fights. |leveling= |range= 550 units |cost= 120 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= seconds }} }} Polo plays his flute, which put all of nearby enemy at his surroundings into Sleep in over 5 second maximum duration. Polo stays in place playing music, if he moves it ends the music after ~0.75 seconds it wakes up all enemy unit. If any of Sleeping enemy is been attacked by his Allied champion, automatically Wakes up all sleeping units. This will deal Magic Damage in over 5 second while they are Sleeping. |leveling= |range= 450 units |cooldown= seconds |cost= 200 |costtype= Mana }} }} Lore Polo is a Satyr that uses a magical flute. He muster powerful Sound from his flute and Magical Light from his stellar powers. Description Category:Custom champions